Penumbra (Shadows)
by Lluvia Abad
Summary: -Olvidar el pasado para renacer algo nuevo. Solo decía eso. Olvidar…Forget
1. Chapter 1

En un día soleado como cualquier otro, por la tarde llegue a San Borní un lugar pintoresco lleno de esplendor y lujo. Claro que no se me da mucho de lujo a mí, pero si era precioso contemplarlo. Imagine a un pez bailando a aire libre por las avenidas y a un gato volando por los edificios.

-Olvidar el pasado para renacer algo nuevo.

Solo decía eso.

Olvidar…Forget

Un ángel se fue, volando de mar a mar y no volverá.

Comenzare a vivir, me decía, comenzare a hacer algo nuevo, comenzare a volar de nuevo a renacer de todo lo ocurrido, yo iré a un mundo mejor.

Y espero encontrarte entre toda la publicidad y llevarte a vivir a mi mundo de ilusiones.

END OF SONG THOUGHT

Pienso que si fue buena idea mudarme aquí, no veo el por qué no, hay pájaros, hay muchas casas, esta mi trabajó…

Pero en eso una chica tropezó conmigo, ya que estaba en medio de la pasada era lógico que me hubiera tropezado con alguien. Pero nunca me imaginé que pudiese ser con una chica ese tropiezo, creí que con un perro, gato, policía, anciano, señor, paloma, ladrón… pero nunca pensé que con una chica y menos que fuera bella. La pobre chica avergonzada se disculpó amablemente.

-Discúlpeme no fue mi intensión, lo lamento…

Fue lo único que dijo y luego de todo se fue muy avenada, como si se hubiera tropezado con un alcalde, diputado, gobernador, maestro, director…

Y pensé un rato. Estuve mal yo también por no decirle que también me sentía muy avenado por lo ocurrido. Pero debido a las circunstancias no me dejo ni que le explicara ninguna explicación. Se fue como se van los aviones a pleno despegue.

Nuca sube quien era. Pero una cosa no se me olvida. Y esa cosa será su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

Penumbra

Chapter 2

Ahora en la plaza me tropecé con un chico al quien no conocía. Pero en algo se me hacía muy familiar en su forma de mirar, a lo mejor ya estoy viento ilusiones que nunca se cumplirán.

Quisiera volver a verlo algún día de estos.

Volver a ilusionar, a imaginar, a fantasear en un plato de espagueti.

Quiero estar cerca de mi corazón, armar tu palabra, escuchar tu vos…

Volver a verte me despertara plenamente el corazón…

Por mientras de esperare, en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, para cuando pueda ir a esperarte, iré, cuando este ocupada, no podré ir.

Espero verte ahí. Hasta entonces Trixie…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Desconsuelo**

Estoy triste. Ya no la encuentro por un sinfín de lados. La busque en el parque por las mañanas, la busque en los restaurantes, la busque en los institutos y nada por ahora. Siento algo extraño en mí, que no sé, qué es aun.

Es como una flor,

Mi camino ha iluminado,

Sin ser yo mismo,

Ya siento que la amo,

Hasta el fin de la vida,

Ella es mi sueño,

Mi fantasía…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** **4**

Mientras tomaba un paseo por la plaza de la ciudad. Me había encontrado con una ancianita dándoles pan a las palomas, sentada en medio de una silla del parquecito. Me parecía muy amable a simple vista. Era casi como un ángel débil en medio de una batalla medieval. Sentí inapropiado acércamele, ya que no quería que se ofendiera o asaltara con una presencia de un desconocido. No me conocía y estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así sentí curiosidad por acércamele aunque sea para charlar un rato con ella. No me gustaba ver como las personas de ya avanzada edad estuvieran sin ninguna compañía. La veía un poco triste, y eso me hiso recortar algo muy familiar a mi pasado.

En una cabaña no tan fea, vivía ahí mi querida madre cuidando sola a mi abuela santísima. Mientras mi padre se ocupaba en su trabajo. A ella nadie le ayudaba con mi abuela, bueno excepto yo. Mi madre y yo cuidábamos de mi abuelita en todas sus necesidades y ocupaciones. La bañábamos, le hacíamos de comer, la sacábamos a pasear, la llevábamos a la misa o a otras cuantas partes que ella quería ir. Salíamos al parque de la ciudad con ella a pasear a comer helado a caminar a sentarnos en las banquitas a contemplar los alrededores, y a otras varias cosas. Mi madre se cansaba en lavarle la ropita a mi abuela, sentía un gran dolor en la espalda, y me lo decía constantemente. Yo me sentía muy mal por ella. Quería ayudarla de alguna forma a componerse de su dolor de espalda. Así que pensé en llevarla al hospital, mientras todavía tuviera tiempo suficiente. Ya cuando la lleve me dijeron que tenía que esperar afuera del cuarto donde la tenían hospedada. Esperar me preocupaba mucho. No sabía que más hacer, solamente esperar a que me dijeran que ya pudiera entrar. La quería demasiado, no quería que nada malo le pasara en ese momento. Entonces. Espere. Espere. Espere. No podía contenerme más. Así que entre a declarar, por la demora. Para mi mala suerte, no fueron buenas noticias. Después de lo que me había dicho el doctor, me había desbastado mucho. Nunca imagine que mi mama tuviera SIDA. Ella tan buena persona que pensé que era. Me desbaste mucho que empecé a llorar sin para las ganas que me contenía expresar este sentimiento oculto. Fue el peor día de mi vida. Después de eso el doctor me había dicho que iba a dar de alta a mi madre. Para que me la pudiera llevar a casa y hablar con ella. Pero mi madre ya no me quería dirigir la mirada después de lo que había ello de llevármela al hospital. No entendí por qué en ese instante. Pero pensé que ya no sería de importancia hablar de ese asunto. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero sabía que eso no sería posible. Ahora tuve que cuidar de mi madre y de mi abuelita. Ambas eran algo muy importante para mí. Así que hasta el sin fin de los días, las seguí cuidando a ambas. Hasta que mi madre falleció y tuvimos que llevarla al cementerio de nuestra parroquia. Donde estuvimos hasta en los últimos momentos a su lado. Comenzó a llover y usamos los paraguas mi abuelita y yo, para no empaparnos, no había otra casa peor para sentir más tristeza de la que ya sentíamos. Era una escena muy triste, comparadas con las demás, creo que ya mi madre está en manos del Señor Jesucristo. Hubo una luz que reflejaba la tumba de mi mama, como algo hermoso y espiritual. Nunca olvide ese momento. Aunque fuera corto, nunca lo olvide. Ni olvide el momento en que también falleció mi abuela dejándome solo en este mundo sin piedad. Era algo muy triste de aceptar.

En el presente…

Aún estaba esa ancianita ahí sentada. Me sentía algo solo así que fui con ella. Charlamos mucho, de varias cosas de la vida. Nunca imagine que esa ancianita sería muy simpática, pero así fue. Estuvimos riendo por un momento de las cosas que nos decíamos…

-sabes algo joven. Jamás me sentí dan mejor hablando con alguien, excepto cuando era joven. Había en aquellos tiempos una propuesta que había ello con un chico muy guabo si mal lo recuerdo la propuesta consistía en que, quien se subiera al árbol y se bajara de él, más rápido se ganaría un premio. Me había subido a un árbol donde había un panal lleno de abejas. No me había dado cuenta esta que sentí que algo no estaba bien. A mi compañero que aún seguía arriba y no bajaba le habían picado centenales de abejas, solo para ganarse el típico premio de una paleta de fresa. En cuando bajo lo veíamos muy chistoso, que sin darnos a contener aún más, soltábamos un montón de carcajadas. No era motivo para risa, pero si tú hubieras estado ahí, hubieras pensado que ese no era un niño, sino una momia con una sonrisita a medias. Pobre. Nunca supe que fue de él.

-A lo mejor ya a te tener una vida libre sin preocupaciones y sobre todo de abejas.

-Si en eso tienes mucha razón mi querido joven. Ya mis años se están agotando.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Porque siento que aquí ya no le hago falta a nadie.

-Pero eso no la debe hacer sentir menos. Usted siempre será alguien importante en este mundo. Siempre debe de haber alguien que se preocupe por usted y que la sepa querer de verdad.

-En realidad si hay alguien que aún me quiere como su propia madre. Y ese es mi nieto.

-Y por qué no está con el seguramente la estará buscando.

-Sé que se preocupa por mí. Pero a veces vengo aquí sola sin él. Porque así me siento más tranquila conmigo mismo. Sé que lo dices para que no me sienta sola y lo comprendo. Pero hay veces que ya no me siento bien. Y quisiera morir en paz. No quisiera que mi nieto sufra por mi muerte, ¿me explico joven?

-Si claro que la entiendo, pero tampoco creo que esa sea muy buena idea.

-Mira lo comprendo, y no te preocupes por mi solamente intentó ser fuerte como los demás. Si puedes algún día decirle ahí a mi nieto lo feliz y orgullosa que estoy por él, se lo agradecería mucho.

-Y exactamente ¿cómo se llama su nieto?

-Se llama Daniel Alejandro Morales.

-Sí, cuente conmigo y ¿sabrá donde vive para decirle la noticia que me encomienda?

-Pues vive por la hacienda He rancia. ¿La conoces?

-Si por supuesto. De ello ahí andes iba a trabajar de herrero.

-Muy bien. ¿Entonces cuento contigo para hacerle llegar la noticia?

-Sí. Cuente conmigo para eso.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos en la otra vida.

Entonces la ancianita empezó a desvanecerse como una simple neblina de nubes. Fue algo impactante hablar con alguien que nunca estuvo ahí presente. En eso recordé la misión que me había pedido antes de irse. Ir con su nieto para explicarle lo que me conto su abuela difunta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5**

Ya cumplida la petición de la ancianita. Fui en busca de mi misteriosa chica fantasma. A la que aún recuerdo y siento en mi corazón.

La sombra es un pedazo que se aleja

Camino de otras playas.

En mi memoria un ruiseñor se queja

Ruiseñor de las batallas

Que canta sobre todas las balas.

Cuando de encontrare me preguntaba…sin dejar de mirar el cielo celeste de mi miseria profunda. Promedié que cuando de volviera a ver de hablaría con el corazón y no con la mente. Espero tu respuesta ausente que me mata de insomnio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6**

Mientras caminaba leyendo mi libro favorito, me había tropezado con una rama de un árbol sin querer. Entonces en ese momento creí que caería en un charco de agua sucia después de la gran lluvia. Pero no fue así, porque ahí estaba el. El chico misterioso que solo vi una vez y ya no lo volví a ver desde ahora. Cuando nos encontramos. Estuvimos callados por unos instantes para ya después ver de qué hablar. Pero ninguno de los dos nos disponíamos a hablar éramos muy callados. Me molestaba la situación de estar callados, así que me hice la despistada para que el fuera el primero que digiera algo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, hasta ahora.

-Oyes, ¿dónde estudias tú?

-En el instituto de aquí.

-¿En verdad?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Porque yo también estudio ahí.

-Bueno. Pues a ver si algún día nos vemos ahí.

-Sí. Yo también digo lo mismo.

-Bueno ¿quieres hablar de algo más?

-¿Cómo te qué?

-No sé. A ya se, ¿te gusta la música?

-Sí, mi genero favorito el Pop. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Pues, cualquier género puede ser bonito, ¿no crees?

-De hecho, si lo pienso mejor, pues si, tienes razón.

En eso llego la madre de Trixie para llevársela.

-Trixie, cariño ya vámonos, ya tengo todas las cosas listas para el otro viernes. Vamos.

-De llamas Trixie. Como no se me ocurrió preguntar tu nombre primero.

-Si no te preocupes. De hecho si lo pienso mejor, tú tampoco me dijiste tu nombre.

-A, ok. Perdón por no decirte mi nombre cuando de vi. Me llamo Eli.

-Bueno ya pasta de mucho platica. Me llevare a Trixie conmigo, fue un placer joven -Decía la mama de Trixie.

Se empezaba a llevar a Trixie injustamente. Fue por eso que la seguí.

Seguí a escondidas a la señora que tenía acompañada a Trixie. Y descubrí que Trixie no tenía a nadie más que a su madre cuidándola. Lo sube por que también las seguí a donde se hospedaban. En definición concreta su casa. Era como una casita del pueblo. Muy bonita y chiquita. Era de color roja y tenía un techo. Donde supuestamente ahí era la habitación Trixie. Tenían plantas y dos perros grandes. A quienes les llamaba lulú y panda. Lulú era ya un perro muy anciano, calculándole que tenía como unos 15 años. Y panda le calculo como unos 7 y era negra con manchas blancas. Su casa era fantástica. Aunque no tenía finta de una casa lujosa. No de ello. Parecía más una cabaña acogedora donde cualquier persona anhelaba estar en tiempos de frio. Además de mí. Mi casa era más pobre que esa casita que parecía cabaña. Mi casa parecía abandonada, era una casa que por fuera era fea y por dentro era bonita. Además de no contar con los materiales. A mi casa la llamaba de vez en cuando, casa para los huérfanos. La llamaba así, porque yo era huérfano. Y a veces invitaba a pasar a personas que estaban en la calle. Pero claro yo sabía cómo tratarlas. Ni con mucha gentileza pero ni con mucha amargura. Las ayudaba y aun lo recuerdo. Pero ahora estoy en la casa de mi amiga fantasma a la que no he podido ver desde hace mucho tiempo…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

Ahora estos fines de semana me he quedado en ver con ella. Siempre hablamos de asuntos sin importancia y a veces de importancia total. Solo pienso que esto de estar saliendo al parque a hablar me parece algo evidente. No quisiera que por culpa de su madre ya no la volviera a ver por mucho tiempo.

Le decía, que si algún día, si ella quisiera, irnos de vacaciones a algún lugar ya que daban vacaciones en las universidades. Pensé es eso. Pero ella siempre sacaba alguna excusa para no ir o sacaba otro tema en mente. Era obvio que ella me ve como solo un amigo cualquiera, no como un amigo en especial. Y eso es lo que me llenaba el corazón de tristeza pura.

De vez en cuando, ella no viene los fines de semana y me pongo triste. O sacaba un libro de mi mochila para leer un rato o mi guitarra para tocar las muchas canciones que he querido componerle a Trixie especialmente para ella, pero no he podido por tener miedo a que las rechacé a algo más.

Nunca le he podido confesar lo que siento por ella. Y creo que será muy difícil hacerlo.

Quisiera estar más tiempo con ella, pero ahí peses que el tiempo me lo impide. Será que yo no soy dueño de su corazón.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter** **8**

Desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho antes de conocer a Eli. Conocía un joven como él. Quien lo veía casi todos los días. Ya que él estaba conmigo en casi todo de mis materias de la universidad. Sentí algo hermoso en mí. Mariposas en el estómago será. El joven que conocí hace mucho tiempo se llamaba Kevin Eduardo Guzmán Morales. Y era muy amable conmigo. Me ayudaba mucho, me acompañaba, a veces me daba su almuerzo, era muy lindo y aun lo recuerdo. Porque va a ver un baile el viernes donde él me había especialmente invitado a mí. Estuve muy emocionada por lo que dijo. Que le había dicho a mi madre que me ayudara a prepararme.

Días después…

Conocí a Eli. Él es muy bueno y merecería tener a alguien más que yo. No sé cómo platicarle sobre lo que me pasa. Pero algún día él lo sabrá. Y espero que no lo tome a mal esto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter** **9**

En la universidad ya en pocas horas era el dichoso baile de graduación. Yo no quería ir, ya que quería estar solamente con Trixie estos momentos. Sentía como ella se alejaba cada vez mas de mí, y nunca me atrevía a decirle ni a preguntarle el porqué.

Pero no valía la pena. Ya que dentro de unas horas a lo mejor la vuelva a ver y esto quede ya arreglado.

Pero no la veía llegar…

Espere y espere…

Y no venía…

Dentro de un largo tiempo me canse de esperar y me dirigía a mi casa. Pero para llegar a mi casa tenía que pasar por la universidad y en eso vi a Trixie entrando con un joven a la fiesta de graduación.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter** **10**

El pájaro de luto ha mudado de estrella

Aparejad bajo la tempestad de las lágrimas

Vuestro ataúd a vela

Donde se aleja el instrumento del encanto.

Nunca pensé que la realidad doliera así.

Después de eso decidí mejor no verla durante unos días. Quise que fuera feliz con quien está ahora, y así será.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter** **11**

Después de 5 años...

Aun me seguía hablando, pero siempre como amigos. Un día ella con amabilidad fue con migo a darme una noticia. En ella se notaba una sonrisa. Y para no echarla a perder esa sonrisa fingí hacer una. Llego con migo a la silla del parque donde estaba sentado y me dio una invitación donde decía que una pareja de tortolitos se iba a casar esta tarde a las 4:30. Con gentileza la acare y la abrí. Ni quien lo imaginara. Fui invitado a la boda de mi amiga fantasma.

Eso a mí me hacía un nudo en la garganta,

Rompiéndome la voz…pues no encontraba las palabras para decirle adiós. Pero lo que si le dije era, que si asistiría a su boda, para verla por última vez sonreír.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter** **12**

La última vez que de veo sonreír…

Lleve mi guitarra para tocar algo bonito el día de su boda. Y así fue. Fui uno de los de la orquesta ahí tocando a todo lo que da.

Al finalizar la boda. Le di un abrazo a Trixie y le dije que le fuera muy bien en el futuro. Que la extrañaría. Y que la recordaría siempre, como mi fantasma. Por fin le dije al final con otro abrazo amistoso adiós y que de vaya muy bien.

En los vegetaciones de los recuerdos

Las horas en torno de nosotros hacen sus viajes.

Va rápido

Va rápido impulsado por los suspiros

El mar está cargado de naufragios

Y yo he alfombrado el mar para su paso.

Así es el viaje primordial y sin pasaje

El viaje instructivo y secreto

En los corredores del viento.

Las nubes se apartan para que él pueda pasar

Y las estrellas se encienden para mostrar el camino.

… _ **.…..FI N…**_


End file.
